The Dragon Riders Rise Again
by HPNerd524
Summary: This starts right after Inheritance ends. Eragon, Saphira, the Eldunarí, and the elves are looking for a new land to raise dragons and train Dragon Riders. Will they find it? What will the see when they get there? What will the first of the new Dragon Riders be like? Read to find out! Rated T just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ok I won't remember to put this before every chapter so here it is - I do not own anything in the Inheritance Cycle. I will be creating my own characters, because this is taking place after Inheritance ends, but I do not own any of the characters from the books. You will be able to tell which ones are mine. The characters from the books belong to Christopher Paolini only.

* * *

Eragon stood at the stern of the boat that was taking him away from Alagaësia, looking back. Arya had just left him, flying away on Fírnen, and the enormity of the task ahead of him, suddenly weighed down on him. _Oh Saphira,_ he called to his dragon, his one constant companion for the past five years. _I know we must leave but it breaks my heart. How are we going to do this? _

Saphira swam to the stern and looked at him, keeping up with the boat. _We will do this one step at a time, little one. Like we have done everything else. This is our next adventure Eragon. We are looking for a new place to train Dragon Riders!_ Eragon smiled. That was one of the few things that was exciting about leaving Alagaësia. He was going to miss it but even though he had many reasons to stay: Roran, Katrina, little Ismira, and...Arya.

Arya. Just when she had finally told him she felt the same, he had to leave and this time, he wasn't coming back. He should have expected it though. His life for the past five years had had things given to him and then taken away cruelly. His Uncle Garrow, his father Brom, and now, Arya. This seemed to be his lot in life. The only on he had never lost was Saphira. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do. _Swim up closer Saphira._ Eragon told her. Saphira did so and Eragon climbed over the railing and jumped onto the hollow between her neck and back. The saddle was in his quarters but he didn't want to bother with it right now. _Let's go!_

Saphira swam away from the boat. She got far enough away to spread her wings then took off, flying into the sky, roaring. The elves, below in the boat, cheered seeing them flying together. _I'll never get used to them praising you all the time. If they could see you after..._ Saphira abruptly turned, almost causing Eragon fall off.

_Do you really want to finish that sentence Eragon? Or shall I drop you in the water?_ Saphira asked him. Eragon laughed. He leaned forward, resting his head on her neck. They both took comfort in being together and melded their minds. Together they looked out into the ocean, trying to find a place to call home. A place where they could raise the next generation of dragons.

_No need for that._ Eragon said. _What do you think? Which way should we go?_

Saphira turned her head, looking in all directions. _To the west, following the sinking of the sun. There somewhere, we shall build our new home, little one. _

_Shadeslayer, Brightscales. Come quick. One of the eggs is hatching. _Blödhgram told Eragon and Saphira. Eragon whooped and Saphira roared with happiness. They had not expected any of the unbound eggs to hatch until they had found a new home. However, they were not too upset. Saphira raced back to the ship and hover high enough that Eragon could jump off and not break anything. Eragon raced towards the elves who were carrying an egg slightly larger than Saphira's had been and placed it on a pillow. Saphira hovered above the ship before finding the right place to land. As she did, the ship rocked and sank a little from her weight.

"Saphira, catch me some fish would you?" Eragon asked, gathering around the egg with the elves. Saphira stuck her head over the side of the ship and caught some fish, biting down so that they died before placing them just behind Eragon. The violet colored egg was rocking violently back and forth. The dragonet inside would be coming out soon. The first wild dragon to be hatched since Galbatorix had slaughtered them all. The elves were all chattering excitedly in the Ancient Language. "Shhh," Eragon said suddenly. A small crack had appeared in the egg followed by many more. They heard squeaks from the hatchling inside. "All of you back up a bit," he said, feeling that even though they undoubtedly knew more about dragons than he did, he and Saphira should be the ones to greet the new arrival. "Make sure you block your thought to the hatchling. We don't want to overwhelm it."

Saphira lifted her head over Eragon and stared down at the egg. A piece of the egg flew off and a small claw poked through the side. The claw disappeared back inside the egg and a small nose pushed its way out. More of the shell fell away as the dragonett was seen fully for the first time. It was a brilliant violet color, the scales on the the back darker than the ones on the bottom, like Saphira's sapphire scales. The tail of the hatchling whipped around in the shell, causing the rest of it to fall to the ground, showing the rest of its body. _Hello little one_ Saphira said, gently. She lowered her head and touched the hatchling on the nose. The dragonet squeaked.

_Welcome._ Eragon told it. _We have been waiting for you for a long time. _He held out his hand for the dragonet to sniff. It put its head in his hand and rubbed against it. Unlike the last time he had touched a dragon hatchling, he was not branded with the gedwëy ignasia.

The elves then chimed in with their own greetings at this time. _We welcome you, Brightscales._ they said, chattering and laughing, their bright voices bouncing off the water and echoing back. The dragonet squeaked and shrank back against Eragon. The elves stopped immediately and silence fell around them.

_Come and eat little one._ Saphira told the hatchling, nudging Eragon to the side with her nose. Eragon exaggerated the motion, smiling at Saphira. The dragonet, seeing the food, squealed and ran towards it as fast as its legs could move. Eragon went to take out his pocket knife to cut up the fish for dragonet to eat, but it beat him there and took as big of a bite as it could manage.

Then the Eldunarí said their greeting to the newest member of their race. Eragon could sense that Umaroth was concerned that the egg had hatched before they had reached the lands where they were going to raise the dragons and teach the next generation of Dragon Riders. _We must take care_ Umaroth told Eragon and Saphira privately.

_Agreed._ Saphira and Eragon said at the same time. _Master, can you tell if it is a male or female? I don't like call the dragon it._ Eragon said.

_The dragon is a male._ Gleadr said. Eragon nodded and started thinking of a name for the little guy.

"How about Askook?" Eragon as the male dragonet walked over to him, his belly bulging with all the fish he had eaten. He looked up at Eragon and shook his head at him. "Alright. Maduin? Senon? Taurin?... Sudreth? Baliarth?" Each time Eragon suggested a name, he shook his head. Eragon listed all the names that Brom had told him and the Eldunarí chimed in, giving their own suggestions. They sat there for several minutes and Eragon started to think they would never find a name. "Ummm, Pilan? Palidor? Venator? Hagan? Kedar?" At that last name, the dragonet sat up and chirped. "Kedar? That's your name?" The dragon nodded his head. "Well then," Eragon said drawing Brisingr and touching the dragon on his shoulders, "I, Eragon, name thee Kedar." Kedar nodded his head an chirped happily.

_Hello Kedar. I am Saphira._ She told the young dragon. Kedar voiced squawks that almost sounded like speech. _ No little one. I am not your mother_ She said sadly in reply to whatever Kedar had said. _I am however, a friend. Then there is my rider, Eragon. He can be quite clumsy._ Saphira said, creases forming around her eyes as she laughed as Eragon protested the fact that he was clumsy. He then proved her point by tripping over some rope and falling flat on his face. All the elves began laughing as smoke poured out of Saphira's nostrils wile she laughed. Kedar chirped happily and waddled over to Eragon. He nudged Eragon's arms and torso, checking to see if he was alright.

Eragon grunted and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Thank you Kedar." He glared at Saphira. "Happy now?"

_Always little one._ Saphira said, still laughing.

_Enough._ Gleadr said, slightly annoyed with Eragon and Saphira. _Kedar needs to sleep now. Take him someplace quiet._ Eragon sighed and picked up Kedar, who was yawning now. The excitement and his full stomach making him sleepy. Kedar turned over and snuggled into Eragon's arms.

Eragon carried him down to his quarters and placed Kedar on his pillow. It was still the middle of the day, so Eragon went back to the upper deck. He wandered over to the bridge and told Ireth, the elf in charge of the bridge, Saphira's suggestion to go to the west. Ireth nodded, her long, medium blonde hair, swinging in front of her face. She smiled at Eragon and turned the ship to the west.

"Then to the West we shall go." Ireth said. "We will follow you to ensure the return of the dragons and their return has begun."

And so they continued their journey to find a new land for the dragons and Dragon Riders. They had only just set out, but they were all hopeful that they would find the land they were looking for in a short amount of time.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Click the 'Review' button and let me know. I love the Inheritance Cycle and I am too impatient to wait for more books to come out so I am going to pretty much write my own. I hope you enjoy it and review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this chapter has been so long in coming. Final exams, the Christmas Holiday, New Years, and work took up all my time. I will do my best to keep this updated.

* * *

Several days passed and there was no sight of land. The only thing of excitement happened whenever a Nïdhwal came near their ship on the third day. Eragon had fly out with Saphira, to distract it from the ship. They had learned the last time that the Nïdhwal had tried to eat Saphira that it liked to eat dragons. So, out they flew to lure it away from the ship. It did not go so well though. As they were leaving the water for the third time, the Nïdhwal came up a lot faster than it had before. Saphira had made it out of the ocean but her tail was hanging down and the last eighteen inches of her tail was bitten off. Saphira had roared in pain and refused to land in the water again. Blood had dripped from her tail steadily. Eragon convinced her to move the Nïdhwal a bit further away before they raced back towards the ship.

As soon as they had landed, Saphira growled at him, _Fix it Eragon. I want my tail back._ She was as upset about this as she had been whenever one of her scales had fallen off. Saphira had winced in pain every time she used her tail to turn and to stabilize her flight. Eragon jumped off her back and raced to her tail. He pulled off his right glove and held it over her tail.

Blödhgram came over and moved Eragon out of the way. "Allow me, Bjarskular. I can do this better than Shadeslayer can." Saphira nodded and Eragon gracefully backed away. He was not happy to be up staged, but Eragon knew that Blödhgram could do a better job than he. Blödhgram laid his hands on Saphira's tail. She hissed and twitched her neck but kept her tail still. Blödhgram began to chant and light began to form around Saphira's tail. New skin started to grow at the end of her tail, but because the bones had been taken by the Nïdhwal, her tail was going to stay shorter. Blödhgram finished chanting and stood up, his brow beaded with sweat and his eyes seemed to roll around in his head. The fur on his head swayed with him as he collapsed onto the deck of the ship. The other elves had raced around Saphira and picked up Blödhgram and carried him below deck to his quarters. Eragon had made sure he checked on him, when he knew he was sleeping of course, and Blödhgram made a full recovery.

After the Nïdhwal, not much happened. Eragon and Saphira were used to more exciting adventures and the monotony of the voyage was beginning to wear on them. This happened for several days. Then, an elf named Ireth, who was perched in the crow's nest suddenly shouted out "Land! I see land!"

They all gathered at the bow of the ship. Kedar pushed his way through the crowd and climbed up Saphira's head and perched on her head. This was the first time the dragonet had ever seen land. The group hoped this would be the place they could settle down and begin the raising of the new generation of dragons.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is super short but I wanted to give you all something. I will expand the chapter and republish it later. In the mean time, I would like some help with this. School has started up again and I could use a beta to help write the coming chapters. PM me if you would like to apply to the job. Please add a sample of writing in the message. It can be anything you want. Again thank you all for reading and I am incredibly sorry about the long delay.


End file.
